One: Thought was Two
by GBlank
Summary: Desmond Quantas is a boy who just recently got invited to a school insitute. Not only that he lives alone...or is he? Will he find a life suitable for him?


_I dunno what to say but welcome to One. I dont really know what to say but either way I really hope you enjoy my story and yeah._

Fifteen years ago, I only see figures and light around me, not even a single face I see. All I know is that the place I live, peace medium village, well according to the voices I heard from them. These figures I saw had this spiked-looked head that flows with the wind it goes and the other having pointy... I don't really know what to formulate with these descriptions but wht I only know is that they took care of me, without me even seeing things. I mean I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't taken care right? By the fact that they took care of me, made me think they're my parents. But I couldn't even see. After that one night fall, I never saw them on my face. Making these vision coming to colour, something I can really see. I, lying down on this couch with the fireplace infront of me with a cup of water infront of me. That was the time I actually can see properly. After these things coming all of a sudden makes me very very nervous as these...things appear at my eyes. I took the cup of water infront of me and drank it, revealing flashes of words saying, Survive, Learn, Eat, Drink and other gibrish sayings. I question these words. What do they mean.

Present time.

I woke up at the couch I got from when I gain my vision and heard a knock on the door. I opened up and saw a package. The package noted 'Desmond Quantas, 444th Mandau'. Now I've been learning some languages from people who came across this lot and most of these we're english as what they've identified as. I opened the package revealing a uniform, a letter, and some kit. I took the letter and read:

Desmond Quantas,

We've heard some rumours about your place and came across with this and only this information, we we're suprised how you survived this old place. No offence though. Now, we the 444th Mandau Insitute, come to think that we proudly invite you to our school campus. Don't worry. The money, needs, kits, everything you need for standard life is here on us. We will be awaiting for your appearance to our campus. Oh and please do being along the letter and your uniform. You'll need it for registration

Ezekiel Mandau. Founder of 444th Mandau Insitute

Now I was shocked at this point. Not the best but yeah. Getting out from the house literally was a hard task for me to do. I literally have bad reputation with pokémon and literally have no skills or what-so-ever. Either way I want to get some learning and some skills to take on to gain up what is happening outside. As long as I can survive, I can accept. So I prepare my kit, get some things to do and rest for tomorrow.

The next day, I wore the uniform cloak they gave me, it has this abstract shape logo at each sleeve, white colour and some purple outlines. Fixed myself, spiky hair, pale ivory skin tone, 5'2 tall. Might have not have the best emotion but whats important is for my parents to be proud _if they are alive or something_ and I to be alive for the greater from learning this from them. When I opened the door, everything was different than the last time I saw. Electric pole lines along the way, vehicles, people with pokémon. Wait people with pokémon? Well that went weird. Seems like people are ignoring the dude who just got out from the old decent house. Either way I went walking going to the 444th Mandau Insitute Academy.

444th Mandau Insitute Academy

I finally reached the campus' entrance. People entering with slighty the same uniforms, especially a lot of people have their own outfits, to me I'm guessing its their rankings. Heck they even have their own pokémon along with them. Well most of them. I walked to this counter saying 'Invitees'.

"Ah yes, welcome to the 444th Mandau Insitute. I'm guessing you must be very very new. Don't worry, we also just started our new school year." The lady said.

"Wait how did you know that I'm new?" I replied.

This lady had this white and red cloak, alittle darker skin tone than mine, long brown hair, green eyes. Probably its their staff uniform.

"We have this uniform codex here. Actually it just got updated yesterday and one of the latest and well the only uniform happens to be you"

"Ah nice so..."

"Oh right I almost forgot. The letter please."

I handed over the letter I received yesterday.

"One moment."

She raises her hand infront to the letter and it began to float. Then it faced to me.

"Alright! Welcome to the campus uh..."

"Desmond. Desmond Quantas."

"Desmond Quantas I see. Well pardon our respects. Mine's Kira." Kira replied.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Kira"

"Heh, here have these. Don't lose it. It's important to the insitute." Kira gave me a card, another kit, some keys, ID, bracelet and a stone.

"I won't." I head off and waved Kira goodbye as I entered officially to the campus.

I was suprised by the fact that this place just got suddenly big despite the small looks at the entrance. Clean, modern, and the large logo embeded at the ground. This might be the place for assembly. Yeah I'm sure with it.

I walked to the nearby bench and check my stuffs including the strange bracelet and stone she gave me. I observed this stone and it looks like it has some constant changing colours. To me it looked somethig important. So I attached the stone to the bracelet that for some reason fits. And I wore the bracelet.

And suddenly the bell rang and an announcement goes through the intercom.

"Attention all students, please lineup according to your ranking. Our program will begin soon. Our assistants will vector you on where to go." said the voice in the intercom.

"All new students line up here!" Kira exclaimed

I packed my stuff, grab my bag, and head to the line in where new students line up.

"Alright students, please enter the door now."

As the line shorten, it was my turn to get in to the door. At first I thought 'How the heck can they fit to that tiny door?' but once again the other side was a big, modern stadium, we sat at the corresponding seat and boy it was too cold to be here. I really missed the old fireplace.

"Welcome my fellow students!" The man in the voice over the microphone heading through the stage.

Everyone applaud so I guess I should too.

"Today, a new school year will begin and it brings along some new faces I see. Well then my name is Ezekiel Mandau. Founder of 444th Mandau Insitute. I see a lot of familiar faces with their pokémon partners too. Psyduck, Gothrita, Abra, and many more!"

Ezekiel exclaimed.

I am very very unfamiliar with these pokémons as they don't usually come to my old medium neighbourhood. Especially when I stayed indoors a lot.

"444th Mandau Insitute is a School Campus made to learn along with pokémon, especially gaining bonds to each other. Maybe you will learn something new, something incredible, something we can create for better future. Now of course there are rules in the Campus so we wi--" Ezekiel's voice just faded away.

**_Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one..._**

Alright I just don't know what just happened but either way, I find it time efficient. Yeah thanks a lot some random fast foward stuff."So students, grab your packs and head to your own dormitory! You will have your specific dorm shown at your card given at the entrance. Welcome to 444th Mandau Insitute. We will start official class tomorrow." Ezekiel waved and gone off-stage.

When I grabbed my card, it said 'L-28,2'. To me Im guessing it's the left side floor 28 row 2. So I head there and walked. Damn that was a pain in the ass. All the elevators in use, long ass staircase, thats like 28th floor? Yep I guess I should rest when I get there. Just so, I saw Kira walking down the corridor.

"Oh hey Kira" I waved.

"Ah heyo Desmond, nice to see you again." Shook my hands

"Just one question, why only me have this uniform?"

"That erm... To be honest I don't really know why but either way you are in the campus safe, and peace"

"Eh, oh well I guess that whaf matters. Besides this staircase just hurt my ass. I really need to rest."

"Yeah you should. Cya." Kira waved goodbye.

I waved back and looked for the room I was going to be in. Luckily, I'm staying alone so I'm expecting some privacy. And here we are. I unlocked the door and see a decent sized room, had a fireplace, same layout for the couch and the tea table. Some kitchen across the living room, a decent sized bathroom and single bed. Not bad for a dormitory. Place my stuffs and head to bed.

**_Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one..._**

Well by the fact that I never knew what time and date it was, I checked the calendar to see what is the current date. Viewed the clock.

"June 11, 2024 5:36 AM" Mumbled myself.

Then a knock came to my door.

"Mr. Desmond, your class are waiting." Some deep voice man over the door.

"Alright coming, I just woke up." I replied.

"Ah take your time. Assembly starts at 6'o clock."

"I will."

I hurried bathing myself, eat, drink, and get my pack to start my day. Seems too weird no student actually interacted me. Especially when I have a bad reputation with pokémon. Eh I'll get used to it. I hurried to the assembly ground FINALLY using the elevator and get there 1 minute before required time.

"Alright students, especially new students, we will divide you into separate classes and tiers." Ezekiel explained.

He then proceeds pointing people on their prespective group until I was chosen to be on Tier E. The lowest and reasonable for me. It also said something with psychic. I was with along some people but neither chit chat with me. Just them talking to each other. I'm fine with that.

Then a staff steps infront of our group.

"Welcome, fellow Psychic Students, my name is Cynth and I will be your advisor teacher for the year. It is nice seeing new faces again!" She happily greeted.

Everyone else went smiling to her as she gave this calm look to us. I mean it felt calming actually. I don't know how is she doing this but eh.

"I guess we should be heading to the building, follow along Psy-Students."

We followed her to this unusual hallway at the middle of the campus. Never seen this part before.

"One moment." She paused.

Then a door appeared.

"Welcome to the Psychic MediRoom!"

The room was fairly large for the thirty-nine pupils to study and excercise. Long rectangular space. Heck I don't even know what I'm feeling now. It felt relaxing and the same time want me to be productive.

I sat down at the back left corner and placed my bag at my side.

"Alright students, I think we all heard of pokémon, right?" Cythn questioned

Everyone nodded with a slight chatter. Oh boy.

"Well then today we get you your very own pokémon partner! Its either you choose them or they choose you."

I was shocked when she said 'Its either you choose them or they choose you.'. Especially when I literally have a bad reputation with them.

I put down my head to the desk and sigh.

_WELPO Hows the first chapter? Ya like it? Let me know! I might make another chapter about him with his bad reputation and this pokémon he is going to received. Meh I tried my best. This is literally my first time I did this _:P


End file.
